


Знакомство

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: а что если первая встреча Гая Гизборна и Робина Локсли над оленем была не совсем первой?
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Знакомство

Весенний лес за мельничным прудом манил к себе. Нежная молодая листва шелестела под теплым ветром, и в ней заливались трелями птицы. Робин втянул ноздрями напоенный ароматом цветов воздух и тихо прошмыгнул мимо мешков с мукой, прокрался через двор и, перемахнув через изгородь, исчез в кустах. 

На мелкие уколы совести у него нашелся ответ — сегодня с самого рассвета он только и делал, что приносил пользу. А короче — чинил. Сначала скамью, которую умудрился сломать Мач, потом вилы, затем убирал навоз в хлеву и снова чинил вилы, потому что их сломал Мач, когда помогал убирать навоз. После этого Робин очищал шлюз от веток и сора и от помощи брата благоразумно отказался. А потом приехал приказчик из поместья Мэдли и пришлось таскать с телеги мешки с зерном.Теперь же он хотел просто отдохнуть! Все не на мельнице торчать, приглядывая за молочным братом. Спору нет, Мач — добрый малый, но… Во-первых, надоел хуже горькой редьки, а во-вторых... Робин уже давно не тренировался. А это было ему очень важно. 

Он не хотел провести жизнь, следя, как жернова перемалывают зерно в муку, а заодно и его надежды на лучшую долю. Мир такой большой, и так хотелось попробовать еще что-нибудь кроме ремесла мельника. Вот, например, лучники. Им и платят неплохо, но для этого надо хорошо стрелять из лука. Однако отчиму эта мысль здравой не казалась, хотя именно он и учил обоих сыновей обращаться с этим оружием. Правда, это было давно и... Так что лук отчима лучше не трогать, чтобы не схлопотать по шее или еще какому месту. 

Вот Робин втайне ото всех и разжился собственным полгода назад. Главное, чтобы об этом никто дома не узнал, и его не застали за этим занятием. Но покуда все было прекрасно, и, забравшись поглубже в лес, он облюбовал себе тихое местечко, где ему никто не помешает. Вот только Мач... 

— Робин, а ты куда? 

Робин закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Вот только братца тут и не хватало! 

— На свидание! Брысь отсюда! 

— Я хочу с тобой. 

— На свидание толпой не ходят, Мач! Иди домой. 

— А ... 

— Я скоро вернусь, давай топай домой! Так уж и быть, передам Кэт привет от тебя. 

Что Робин собрался на свидание не с дочкой горшечника, а с луком и планировал подстрелить какую-нибудь мелкую живность на рагу к ужину, Мачу знать не полагалось. Во избежание. 

Стоит избавиться от общества названного брата, как дышится не в пример свободнее — это Робин на своей шкуре знал и времени терять не стал. 

Подобрав кролика и вытащив стрелу, Робин повесил его за лапку на связку ко второму убитому зверьку. Было уже давно пора домой, ему еще надо было придумать для мачехи и отчима историю, как он разжился кроликами. Может, сказать, что случайно наткнулся на чьи-то силки? Орать на него, конечно, не будут, но в очередной раз прочитают проповедь об осторожности и невведении во искушение младшего брата. Но это все незначительные мелочи по сравнению с тем, что на ужин будет мясо, шкурки можно выделать и Кэт подарить, а из кроличьей лапки сделать оберег на удачу. Надо будет освежевать кроликов до того, как отдавать их мачехе, чтобы она не заметила дырки от стрелы. 

Но сначала нужно положить лук и стрелы обратно в тайник. Повесив на ветку кроликов, чтобы не мешались, Робин аккуратно упрятывал драгоценное оружие на место в дупло и был настолько увлечен своими мыслями, что не услышал, как к дереву кто-то подошел. Осторожно и тихо. 

— Руки вверх! — раздался снизу резкий окрик, и от неожиданности Робин дернулся, и нога соскользнула по коре, он не удержался и шмякнулся на землю, пребольно ударившись задницей. На счастье, не до конца засунутый в дупло лук застрял в ветвях и повис прямо над головой. А на нем закачалась связка из двух кроликов. Робин попробовал было встать, но сделать это не удалось. Во-первых, потому что было больно, а во-вторых, потому что на него был нацелен арбалет, и наконечник болта был всего-то в паре футов от его груди.

Оружие сие держал весьма симпатичный юноша в потрепанном худе с откинутым капюшоном. Убирать арбалет он не торопился, как, впрочем, и предпринимать какие-либо действия. Просто настороженно смотрел на Робина, держа его на прицеле. И, похоже, был один. 

Но кто он такой и что тут делает? По одежде он больше напоминал йомена или даже лесника, хотя весьма горделивая осанка и меч на поясе свидетельствовали, скорее, что он больше воин, чем лесник. Да и не видел Робин среди здешних лесников никого похожего. Незнакомец был явно не местным, да и на сакса он был похож разве что только одеждой, а так Робин готов был поставить свой лук, что это норманн. Только очень светлый и довольно привлекательный. Ветер шевелил тонкие золотистые волосы незнакомца, а в глазах цвело льняное поле. От девушек, наверное, отбоя нет, подумалось вдруг, и Робин поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляда от этого юноши. 

Какое-то время они так молча и смотрели друг на друга с большим любопытством. Наконец Робин как вынырнул из морока. Ситуация-то может оказаться хуже некуда, если это и в самом деле лесник. Робин отчаянно пытался придумать, как ему сбежать, а молодой человек произнес, ехидно сощурившись: 

— Что, браконьерствуешь? 

— Нет! Омелу собираю! — Робин наудачу сделал на правой руке пальцы рожками, но сразу понял, что ему не поверили ни на волос. 

— Да ну? Это весной-то? 

Наглые голубые глаза почти смеялись. Но тут незнакомец резко поменял тон: 

— Ты кто такой? — голос, и без того довольно резкий, стал суров, и сдвинутые к переносице брови все-таки добавили немного серьезности этому совершенно мальчишескому лицу. 

— Я? — Робин тянул время, лихорадочно прикидывая свои шансы. А их было не много. 

— Ты! Ну-ка, отвечай! 

— А-а-а… Э-э-э… М-м-м… — Робин не знал, что ему делать. Попытаться сейчас напасть? Это под прицелом арбалета? А этот странный молодой человек как будто прочитал его мысли и тщетно попробовал сохранить на лице серьезное выражение, еле сдержав усмешку. 

— Ты что, быстрее стрелы? 

Но спасение пришло откуда не ждали. Вдруг вдалеке раздался истошный вопль «ГИЗБО-О-О-ОРН!», и Робин тут же узнал голос — только аббат Хьюго, да разве что его брат шериф могли так орать. Значит, этот юноша и есть тот самый новый лесничий аббата? Гай Гизборн? Что-то не тянет он на жестокого рыцаря и мерзавца...

Тот тем временем от этого вопля вздрогнул всем телом и скривился как от удара. Лицо его тут же приобрело очень неприятное выражение отвращения. Он смерил Робина взглядом, и тому показалось, что его как ледяной водой окатили. Аббат снова закричал. Этот Гизборн повернул голову в ту сторону, видимо, раздумывая, как поступить. Наконец он принял решение: 

— Ну только попадись мне в следующий раз! — бросил он Робину и, развернувшись, скрылся в кустах. 

Неужели обошлось? Робин только и успел облегченно вздохнуть, как на него свалились лук и кролики. 

***

— Какого черта, Гизборн, тебя носит непонятно где? 

— Я решил осмотреться, милорд 

— Я тебя нанял не для того, чтобы ты осматривался, а для того, чтобы ты очистил мои владения от браконьеров! Житья от них нет! Ты меня понял? 

— Да, милорд. 

И рыцарь повернул голову в сторону леса, где он только что встретил этого немного странного саксонского мальчишку, и невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив его физиономию. Вот умеет парень делать честную морду при наглейшем вранье, ничего не скажешь. Наверняка что-то прятал там на дереве. Сейчас, конечно, все уже давным-давно перепрятано и ничего не докажешь, да и смысл? 

Резкая боль в плече и окрик аббата заставили вздрогнуть. Оказывается, этот церковник решил заставить своего слугу себя слушать таким образом — он просто и без затей ткнул его в плечо рукояткой хлыста. Довольно сильно. С другой стороны, спасибо, что не ударил, с Хьюго де Рено станется. Сколько раз уже Гай Гизборн был свидетелем подобного в монастыре. 

— Я уже начинаю раскаиваться, что нанял тебя! Что ты на меня так уставился, как поганый саксонский смерд? Если бы я не знал, что ты норманн, да к тому же и рыцарь, я бы не отличил тебя от здешнего отребья. Ты не стоишь тех денег, которые я тебе плачу! 

И, пришпорив свою кобылу, Хьюго де Рено направился в аббатство, где его ожидал брат, приехавший к обеду.

***

Робин шел домой с добычей под мышкой и думал, какой необычный сегодня день и какая странная произошла встреча. А еще больше он размышлял о совершенно невероятной удаче, что свалилась на него. Ведь все могло кончиться очень плохо! Вот только что он столкнулся лицом к лицу с новым лесничим аббата Хьюго, в чьих владениях и раздобыл кроликов на ужин. Об этом Гае Гизборне поговаривали, что он довольно жесток и злобен и прозвище у него Лесничий Гай. Но то, что увидел Робин, не очень-то со всем этим вязалось. Припомнились слова этого норманна, и Робин усмехнулся, подумав, что просто больше ему не попадется, потому что знает лес лучше, чем кто-либо на много миль вокруг. А не пойман — не вор. 

В голове крутилась крамольная мысль познакомиться с этим Лесничим Гаем поближе и рассмотреть получше, что он за персона. А ведь в Эпплстоуне через неделю будет праздник майских костров, и туда сбежится вся округа. И аббатские работники, конечно же. Они частенько там бывают и так, а уж дармовую выпивку на Бельтайн не пропустят и подавно. Значит, и этот Гизборн наверняка там тоже окажется, раз он при аббатстве живет. Это же в двух шагах. А как он туда вообще попал? Он же не здешний, никогда Робин не слышал, чтобы в округе были какие-то Гизборны. Всех норманнов тут наперечет знали. Вот и будет возможность понаблюдать за ним как следует. И Кэт — дочку горшечника обязательно позвать. 

И тут же мысли Робина потекли в другом направлении. А что? Майское дерево, эль, прыжки через костер, танцы, упругие грудки Кэт, уютные кусты… Перспективы вырисовывались приятные во всех отношениях. Надо только так извернуться, чтобы она... Жаль, что Кэт не голубоглазая блондинка, а то можно было бы сравнить ее глаза с майским небом, а волосы с чистым сиянием звезд. Ну не говорить же, что у нее глаза по цвету прямо как у него самого и капусту напоминают? Это как-то… Ну не даст она после такого, да никто не даст, а надо так придумать, чтобы дала… О! Сказать ей, что она похожа на майское утро! А что, всем подходит и очень романтично. И с этими мыслями он вышел на берег мельничной запруды. 

Ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Гизборн на празднике не появится, а Кэт скажет, что быть майским утром на мельнице по уши в муке ей неинтересно, и сбежит с бродячим менестрелем. А через год Мач украдет лук и пойдет охотиться на оленя, Робин попытается это предотвратить, и случится тот самый следующий раз, и начавшееся таким образом великое приключение едва не будет стоить Робину жизни. Но ничего из этого он еще не знал.


End file.
